


as I held my breath, the world stood still

by MissRaichyl



Series: Love Story [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, St. Berry AU, They never met in high school, but it's not like a teacher-student thing, he didn't grow up in ohio, he's a interim professor, his family isn't a crazy mess like the show made it, little angst, professor!Jesse, she's a senior at NYADA, student!Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: Rachel and Jesse meet each other by chance when out at a club in New York. They didn't expect to pretty much meet the person of their dreams and it feels too good to be true...





	as I held my breath, the world stood still

**Author's Note:**

> title from ABBA's "When I Kissed the Teacher"

“Who are you?” He whispers in her ear, his voice out of breath from dancing, as she smiles, leaning on the bar. She shoots him a deadly smile as she flags the bartender, requesting two waters with her sweet voice. He can only imagine how she sounds in other situations. “Please, I can’t leave until I at least know your name.” He asks again, wrapping around her as she giggles into his shoulder as the waters are placed in front on them.

She shakes him off, passing him a glass and motions to one of the tables. “Can I tell you once I sit? My feet have to be bleeding,” she says to him, raising her voice to be heard above the pounding music.

He lets her lead the way, excited just to know the captivating girl’s name. He watched her as she walked. Her heels weren’t that high, maybe two inches at most. She wore a hugging black dress that wrapped around her body, leave much and yet little the imagination. She turned back to see him, maybe to check that he was still following her but he thinks he’d follow her to hell for no more reason then that he was completely under her spell. His body and mind and heart willed him forward. Her brown hair feels in waves around her shoulders, her makeup teetering on the dark side with the smoky greys and blacks, but her highlight of shimmer around them made the deep brown of her eyes seem like liquid ember, glowing brighter as they reached the chairs.

“I’m Rachel!” she leans forward, calling her name to him and smiling in such an innocent and delighted way that he wonders how she was single. He wondered less about how she would sound with him inside her and more about if she liked chocolate ice cream or strawberry. If she preferred these night-out clothes or comfy at-home clothes. What she did on the weekends and who she hung out with…

“I’m Jesse,” He replies, happily taking the extended hand. The hand that wrapped around his neck, the nails that had applied slight pressure as they grinded against each other on the floor. He let it go and felt sad. She looks around them sipping on her water and he wonders if she looking for another guy to dance with but the more he watched her, he knew she wasn’t a girl to do that. When her eyes found his and lit up again, he knew she was interested in her as well. “Do you like ice cream?” He asked her, his eyes carefully watching her that sent shivers down her body she almost had to look away. No set of eyes had affected her like this before… not since Finn had passed away during her first year of college. That had been hard on her and it had taken her a while to come out again, to date even. Santana and Kurt had all but forced her to come tonight, pulling a dress from the far back of her closet and painting her up, dragging her out.

And now she sat across from a good-looking male with startling blue eyes and a voice like chocolate, sweet and deep. She didn’t know much about him; he was a guy she danced with in some club in Manhattan, who seemed to like taking care of his looks if his coiffed hair and ironed shirt were anything to go by. She was a little scared by the fast moving feelings already coursing through her; she didn’t even know if it was the one-night type of attraction or something longer, but she nodded to his question and when he stood up, holding his hand out to her with a sweet, gentle smile, she took his hand.

The crowd was thick and she decided with a deep breath to thread her fingers in between his, so she wouldn’t lose him, she told herself while her gut and heart called her a liar. He didn’t turn back once, which reminded her of that Greek myth story of the man who went to hades to win back his bride and wondered if Jesse would look back.

She watched the back of his head, curls at his nape relaxing and Rachel thought of how they felt on the floor, when her hand had slightly brushed there and that lead her mind to a less than PG thought of them in a bed with her hands pulling tightly on them, his head secure between her legs as his tongue did wild things.

Rachel wasn’t pure. She had lost her virginity to her high school love and had a few brief dalliances in the meantime that only got her a pregnancy scare and an expensive hospital bill that had taken two paychecks to pay off so her dads stayed oblivious.

The cold air startled her out of her long train of thoughts and memories, his hand settling into her as she came to be by his side. He looked down at her with this look that made her stomach erupt in butterflies. “Do you feel like walking or should we hail a cab?” He asks her, and she looks at him, cocking her head to the side. His chuckle warms her up and he lets her hand drop as he rubs his hands down the length of her arms and back up, repeating the motion to create a friction of warmth. “It’s a bit chilly and you mentioned your feet had started hurting from dancing for so long.” She was touched that he had actually heard and remembered that, as she had already forgotten.

“If you don’t mind then,” Rachel said to him, happy when he just grinned in response, handing her his jacket with too long of arms and walked to the road, catching a cab as if he had been here all his life. _There it is_ , she thought to herself, _the beginning of a crush_. Jesse brought her butterflies and smiles. She wanted to know where he grew up and what his favorite movie was.

She watches his lean body tilt toward the road, his shirt twisting around him in some areas as he scans. His face is serious and she wonders if he is studious or if he is a student at all. He looked older than Rachel, who was nearing twenty-three and about to begin her final semester after break ended. Maybe twenty-five or twenty-six if she had to ballpark it. He didn’t have an accent so that gave no telling to where he lived before though it wasn’t likely that he was from Lima, Ohio.

“Rachel,” She fixes her eyes back on his face, trying to cover up that she had totally been ogling him. From the smirk on his face, he had noticed and didn’t mind. She smiled at him in return, walking along the pavement to the cab with the open door.

* * *

He held open the door for Rachel who was still laughing about the way he had phrase something on the way to the ice cream place. She sobers at they stepped inside, looking around at the cafe like atmosphere. “Are you sure they serve ice cream?” She asks him as his hand heats up her back through his jacket, gently moving her inside.

He doesn’t answer, instead asking: “Do you like strawberries and chocolate?” He loves the way her eyes like up at the combination and the way she nods her head. He can’t help but laugh slightly. “Go pick a table and I’ll get the sweets.” He nudges her away and she gives him a curious look before going along, choosing a table next to the window.

The girl at the counter eyes him as he walks up, “can I get a strawberry chocolate shaved ice?” He asks as she ringing it up, asking if he want a regular or large. He chooses the large, knowing Rachel had worked up a sweat at the nightclub.  She takes his card and he throws a glance toward his date who quickly looks away. He can’t help but smile. She keeps amusing him in a delightful way.

He carries the bowl toward the table when it’s done. Rachel stares at it in fascination and he takes a seat. She goes for the spoon but he stops her, placing his hand on her own. “Wait a second,” he says and picks up the tiny container next to the bowl, “You’re not allergic to sweetened condensed milk are you?” He remembers to ask, remembering a date where the girl had picked a seafood place and only after ordering told him she was allergic to shrimp. Rachel shakes her head, but holds out her hands instead.

“Can I pour it?” He hands it over gladly, watching her as she carefully pours, her poking out of her mouth a little bit. She hands it back to him and picks up the spoon again.

“So, how old are you?” She asks and throws him for a second.

“Twenty-seven on January 14th,” he answers and passes the question back to her.

“Just turned twenty-three actually,” She responds.

He takes a bite of the sweeten shaved ice, “when was your birthday?”  

She smiles slightly, pushing a strawberry around, happy that he asked instead of asking something else. “The 18th,” she says goes for a bite.

“That was barely a week ago!” Jesse exclaims, looking at her like something was brewing inside his brain. “Did you do anything? Did you go on a date?” He asks and she takes a mental note that he didn’t sound weary or jealous but truly interested.

Rachel shrugs, “My dads came up and we had dinner with my roommates but nothing other than that.” She watches with interest as Jesse pulls out his phone and hands it to her.

“Let’s exchange numbers,” he prompts and she hesitates for a second, not because she was scared or anything, but because she couldn’t believe it. A very handsome guy who she just met was asking for her number without know the crazy, control freak she truly was. “I promise I’m not a serial killer and I can even show you a picture of my well-mannered, slightly competitive family and our two dogs who are spoiled more than me.” She has to chuckle at that and types her number in, saving it under her full name and calling herself for reassurance.

“You have pets, then?” She picks up on his statement and he hands his phone back to her, showing her photos of two different dogs. One was white with black spots on the tiny side while the other was white with brown spots or the larger side. They both had dark eyes and looked as if they were smiling. She tried to zoom in and swiped left on accident. The photo sent off an alarm in her head as it was a photo of a blonde holding a baby wearing a bow. Her eyes flashed to Jesse and while he said something about family, this girl didn’t resemble him at at.

He catches her eyes and is immediately concerned with the distrust flashing in them. He leans forward a little bit, but she doesn’t give him the chance to charm himself out of this predicament. “You’re not married are you?” She asks and he almost chokes on his bite of shave ice before a concerned look takes over. She doesn’t know what to make of that but holds out his phone, “I accidentally swiped photos and judging from your expression, you seem guilty and if you’re cheating on this beautiful woman and I’m the home-”

“Rachel,” He stops her mid-rant with just her name and takes his phone from her hand. Rachel watches the confusion drain from his face, replaced with stifled laughter and she starts feeling hot with embarrassment and anger. “That’s my sister-in-law and niece.” He gets out, swiping his finger across his phone before handing it back.

Rachel takes it with an iffy expression but as she looks over the photo the embarrassment fades away as she becomes engrossed with the happy, Christmas card-like scene. She assumed the older couple in the middle, sitting on a bench, was his mom and dad. They had a dog to each side and Jesse stood directly behind them, his hands on their shoulders. To his right was an older male, the woman in the photo holding the same child, though a bit older, and to her side was a young boy, probably eight. To his left was another male, younger than the first, yet older than Jesse. His arm was around a woman and her stomach was protruding just enough to tell you she was expecting.

Rachel looks back at Jesse with an apology written all over her face. He shrugs it off and leans forward, telling her who was who and how old. She was surprised to find out Jesse was the baby of his family. His older brother was 37 and a lawyer. His sister was 35 and a doctor, though she was on a paid leave at the moment because of the baby and Jesse told her that high stress tended to lead toward miscarriages in their family. She was shocked by the age difference but after hearing that he was the miracle baby after three miscarriages, a last shot attempt, she understood.

“Is it fun with siblings?” She asks him, popping a slice of strawberry in her mouth in the aftermath of the marriage scandal. She hopes all was forgotten and was happy that he seemed to have let it go. “I’m a surrogate baby, born to my dads, so I’m an only child.”

“That’s actually really cool,” he comments, also aiming for a spoonful with everything. “I guess it is.” His eyes leave her face as he looks off to the side, “I grew up a bit spoiled, pretty much thought the world revolved around me, because of how mom and dad treated me so my siblings didn’t like me that much growing up,” He laughs to himself, remembering something. “We also had the age gap so I didn’t truly grow up with them.” She nods and waits for him to continue but he doesn’t. As his face grow more serious, falling into his memories, she reaches out, dragging him back to the present.

Her hand holds his softly as she takes him to a different topic. “What do you do for a living? Your father and brother are lawyers, your sister is a doctor, your mom is in politics, right?” He nods and thinks for a second.

“Growing up, I was really into theatre and singing,” Rachel’s heart beams at hearing that. Those were literally what she went to college for. “But after high school, I failed at getting into the top music-based colleges so I went a university in Los Angeles and majored in theatre and education, with a minor in choir and now I-”

“Sorry to interrupt,” They both look up to see the girl from the register. “We need to close up for the night.” Both of their eyes go wide and they look at each other before sputtering apologies and getting up. Jesse helps her back into his jacket and leave a heavy tip in the jar from holding the staff late.

As they walk out, Jesse turns to Rachel, their conversation forgotten. “Are you free tomorrow?” He asks her.

“I have work until 3,” she says and he nods. “Why?” She asks even though she already knows why he’s asking.

“Let’s meet up and I’ll take you on a real date.” Rachel likes that he isn’t shy about things, is straight with her. Like when she thought he was married five seconds ago.

“I’d like that,” she grins from ear to ear and he steps into the lane, a cab pulling up not even seconds later. He leans in, talking to the driver, before stepping back and waving for her to get in. She’s even more surprised when he shuts the door behind her.

She rolls down the window and he leans down, planting his hand against the car for balance. “What about you?” She asks, her brow furrowing in concern.

“My parents live a short way away,” he says with a half shrug. “Let me know when you’re done tomorrow, okay?” His voice is gentle and sweet and she stares at his lips for a beat to long. She wants to reach out and kiss him but holds back. She still doesn’t know him all that well but she wants too. “Sweet dreams, Rachel.” He cracks a smile and she repeats the utterance back to him as he steps away.

* * *

He stands by a store front, his hands in his pockets. His clothes have changed to something more casual yet still a little formal. His shirt was white with a decal in the upper left. He had a leather jacket on that was more fashionable then the gaudy she had seen at school. His eyes wander around the area. She looks down at her outfit, a little scared that maybe she should have dressed up a bit but it was cold out and she wasn’t sure how long they would be outside.

She walks up to him as the light changes and is delighted by his happy face upon seeing her. He doesn’t hesitate to hold out his hand to her, lacing his fingers around hers with a sure grip. Jesse was beyond her expectations already. “Did you sleep alright?” He asks her with seemingly genuine interest that she doesn’t know if she should trust or not.

She nods in reply, “I have more questions for you!” She says suddenly, and if she startles him, he shows no signs.

“Fire away,” he smiles.

She enters into a tirade of questions about his life at home, trying to get him to open up about him and his siblings but he didn’t reveal much more than what he had. He asks about her college life and she tells him about her roommates that came with her from high school, Kurt who went to college with her and Santana who works instead. He doesn’t ask her what college as they interrupt themselves with coffee.

Rachel learns that he was born in Akron, Ohio and jumped in excitement that she was barely an hour drive in Lima, Ohio. He laughed and thought she was cute, but he wouldn’t tell her. He moved with his family in 5th grade because of his sister but he wouldn’t say why. They lived in California since then but when he moved to New York, his parents came as well for the change of scenery. His sister remained in California and his brother was in Maine.

“Are you close to your siblings now?” She asked, taking a sip of her drink as they walked.

He shrugs but she doesn’t miss the tale-tale smile. “We grew closer with distance and especially after I experienced the harshness of reality in college where I found that the world does not revolve around me.” He chuckles at his joke and she can’t help but to laugh either. She was liking him more and more, especially the way he sometimes would brush his thumb across her hand. It was a minor movement but it made her heart race. “What about your life growing up?” He asks in return.

He doesn’t miss the soft smile as they sit down in a sandwich shop. It was inexpensive but the best he has ever had. “I grew up a treasured child.” She starts off with. “I was in singing competitions before I was out of diapers and in dancing competitions before I could walk.” He gives her a strange look but rolls with it. “My dads went along with anything and everything I wanted especially since I grew up the child of their dreams. I spent my schooling years being bullied because no one likes an overachiever… or it could’ve been the animal print sweaters.”

“Please tell me there’s photos,” he requests with a Cheshire grin and she can only nod.

“There are millions!” She exaggerates and pauses to order. “But in high school I found my niche. I help rebuild the Glee Club and fell in love for the first time.” He likes the wistful look on her face. “We were off and on through school of course,” she says.

“Of course,” he repeats. She smiles.

“But he was my first in so many ways,” he winks at her, catching her drift. “Then when college came to pass, we had different pictures of our futures. I wanted Broadway and to sing, to spread my wings and he wanted the picket fence, 2.5 kids in quiet, little Lima, Ohio.” The waitress brings out the food and they pause to eat a little.

“Is that why you broke up?” He asks around a bite of an Italian sub. Rachel had to hand it to him, these sandwiches were amazing.

“We didn’t actually. We were engaged in our senior year but the move to New York and stress of school didn’t help so we took a break and I took of my ring.” She picks up a fallen tomato. “He went into the military and I started seeing some hot playboy in my downtime.”

“Understandable.” He says, sipping on his water. Bearing her first love to him makes her want to hear his but she continues, wanting him to understand she doesn’t date around anymore and that she actually wanted something serious with him. To her, it felt like an instant connection she would be a fool to give up.

“Finn, that’s his name, he came up and wanted to pick up where we left off.” She takes a bite while Jesse chews.

“That had to put you in an awkward position.” He relates, his eyes meeting hers and once more she feels a zing-like feeling travel through her.

“It did but it also cleared some of my feelings up. Finn and I officially broke up and I stared casually seeing Brody.”

“That name seems familiar,” He remarks but shakes his head. He had been in his last year of college in LA when this was happening. Rachel doesn’t comment.

“And then because of reasons, Brody and I broke up and Finn and I tried again.” She nods and Jesse has an uncomfortable feeling settle in his gut. He knows from her presence right now that Finn and her aren’t together, but from the sound of her story, they really wanted to make it work.

“He died, didn’t he?” He asks, his tone quiet and Rachel’s eyes snap to his. “Or else you’d still be with him.” He doesn’t need confirmation of it. He knows it to be true.

She doesn’t know what to say. How he knew the ending like that, how he read her without her effort. “I don’t know if we’d still be together but yes, he died almost three years ago.” She went toward her water to take a break. “What about your first love?” She asks to distract. She didn’t want him to pity her because she wanted something fresh without her baggage weighing them down.

Jesse laughs before he speaks which catches her attention, already elevating the mood. “Don’t think me crazy,” he warns and she leans forward, her food forgotten for the moment. “I was part of my schools Glee Club as well, as you know of my interest in singing.” He pauses and then recalls the moment in the auditorium, the back of a girl’s head as she belted out _Don’t Rain on My Parade_. “I was in the back of the auditorium and it wasn’t even a competition my club was entered in but I was visiting my Uncle, who lived in Ohio and I only saw the back of her head, but her voice…”

“That’s so romantic,” Rachel cooed in all seriousness. “Did you ever figure out who it was?”

He shakes his head and rolls a napkin up, his plate clean. “No, and I had to leave to catch a flight back home but it was a voice I think I’ll remember forever.”

A part of her wants to feel jealous but she can’t bring herself to actually feel it. Instead, she takes a page from his book, and decides to be straight with him. “Jesse,” He looks at her, “I think I want to date you.” Once more he shows no surprise.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page then,” he responds throwing her off. “Shall I call you my girlfriend or is that too forward?” She doesn’t quite know how to respond or if he is serious.

“Seriously?” She asks and he nods. What should she say? “I want to say yes but would it be too soon?” She asks him and the only reason she can think of is because he is older.

“I think that if it is what we both want and we are honest with our feelings and are both comfortable, then it doesn’t matter.” He answers and she wonders why she never considered an older man before. It wasn’t even like he was ten years older or six. He was around four years older.

He stands and holds out his hand which she takes, wondering where he would take her next. They had been out for around two hours. “Okay then.” She says, liking his mindset. “Then I want to be exclusive.” She voices and he throws his arm around her, pulling her into his side.

“Good, because I don’t think I’d be able to share you.” She liked that.

* * *

His hand tightens in her hair, his lips hot on her. She grabs his waist, probably leaving nail marks but she couldn’t care less. They were still in his hallway, his apartment door still two doors down. But his back was against the wall and Rachel wasn’t letting up.

Jesse had kissed her on their first true date when he dropped her off that night. She had tried to get him to come up but he refused, saying that he had a meeting the next day and if he went up, he wouldn’t be inclined to leave. She liked the sound of that and deepened their kiss to entice him but to no avail. Their second date was a few days later and even in the dark of the movie theatre, they both paid complete attention as Chris Pratt ran around with the dinosaurs. She asked if she could come over that night but once more he shot her down, running a hand through her hair and kissing her so gently she wondered if he though she would break. But he explained he wasn’t ready yet, that he didn’t want to rush anything.

Now was a few almost a week later. Rachel had taken a few doubles shifts and Jesse was in meetings that made her wonder exactly what he did and she had completely tried to remember to ask him but he took her to a Broadway play and the seats were incredible and she didn’t even care when he told how they were actually his parents tickets but his sister had gone into labor so they had to fly out and left them to him.

And when she leaned over in the cab, her hand ghosting over his thigh, close to a certain area and her lips had brushed his ear, he didn’t say no this time. He gave the cabbie his address and she was shocked at how close they actually lived. It would be a fifteen-minute walk but other than that there was nothing. He was actually closer to her school than she was.

In the elevator, which was clear of occupants and had a good wait till they hit the tenth floor, Jesse didn’t wait to pay back Rachel’s teasing in the cab. He locked her hands above her head and his lips work furiously over hers. “Finally,” she gasped as her back felt the bar and she pushed onto it, letting her knees bend a bit and him come between them. He let her hands drop and moved his to her legs, pushing her dress up almost to her hips. She was surprised and thankful the elevator didn’t stop. His hands had never seemed so large as his thumbs rubbed circles in the area where her thighs turned into her sex.

He wouldn’t touch her though, as her head tilted to let him at her neck. She didn’t know quite what she was in the mood for, whether it was a rough type of night or something sweeter but when he nipped her collarbone and she moaned out loud which caused him to grow harder, and his thumb the move slightly over the damp area of her underwear, which were lace, catching a very sensitive area causing her to moan louder, she decided it was definitely a rough type of night and she wouldn’t be satisfied with anything less.

Jesse just wanted to please her. She drove him wild trying to get him to come up to her place, to spend the night. He hated having to refuse her when he wanted nothing more then to follow her, but work was calling as a new semester was beginning and he had to make his syllabus and the lesson plans that had to be approved. When Rachel moved on him in the cab, acting like she was whispering something, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He had no meeting tomorrow and he hadn’t seen her in a week besides Snapchat, thank god. Neither of them were for sexting and he really didn’t want them to be about that anyway but he couldn’t refuse her tonight. Not when they both agreed and decided they were ready, which is why he moved on her in the elevator and when she moaned, it made him move without thinking, without warning.

The bell dinged behind them and he turned to see they had reached the floor. Rachel giggled behind him her lips trailing his neck as his eyes closed. “Let’s get in first,” he says.

“You were the one who started it here,” Rachel throws back as he moves away, adjusting her skirt.

Once out of the elevator though, Rachel reaches for him, twist her hands into the curls on his head and pushing him against the nearest wall. He’s 5’11” to her 5’3” and has to reach with her tiptoes, but fleshed together, she can feel him against her stomach and she doesn’t stop.

He manages to maneuver his girlfriend a few feet down, and pushes her backward, picking her up and moving his lips to her neck, trailing his tongue along her heartbeat which was moving faster than he could count. “We’ll have an audience if we continue like this,” he murmurs against her pulse point and pulls away, pretty confident his hair was messy and her eyes were on fire, lighting up with wanting and excitement, ready for him and he was ready too, just not in the hallway.

He grabs her hands and there almost there when she moves behind him, letting her free hand travel against his torso, dipping low to cup him over his jeans which were trying hard to contain him. His step falters as she moves her hand along him in the hallway and gains control. His back hits the wall once more and he loses reason as his hand wraps in her hair. “Apartment, Jesse,” Rachel breathes against his lips and he fishes the keys out with his other hand, losing the connection of her lips as the both breathe, trying to reel in their minds.

He lets her hair fall away and pushes her back a step, looking at her with clearing eyes and taking her in. “Lets get inside and then we can continue,” he says and is happy when she nods. He makes sure to move her ahead of him so she can play any tricks. He reaches around her and lets her inside, closing the door behind them.

She walks ahead of him and he takes his jacket off, throwing it on the couch. It wasn’t big really. There were two bedrooms both with their own bathroom. His work area he put in the living room, though there was a couch, chair, and TV. A bar separated the kitchen from the living space, where papers were scattered about as he thought through his lessons. He watched as she looked around a smile on her face as she turned back to him. “And the bedroom?” She asks and he holds out his hand, happy when she holds it and leads her down the only hallway, through the door on the left.

She noticed the bed was huge, probably a queen size. “Rachel,” his voice made her turn and she watched him with lidded eyes, excited for the night to come. “I want us on the same page,” he says, loosening his tie and dropping his cufflinks on his dresser. She wondered if he liked to play and she had seen Fifty Shades, she was down if it was like that. It was naive of her but she wanted him. She had never been so in sync with another human, not even Finn. “So tell me what you want, okay?” He asks, going tender on her, and her heart jumps. “I want to know what it is you like and dislike, I want to know what you want and how I can make it happen.” He says and her insides become even more wet. She knows he is hard as well; she can see the outline of him. She likes that he is not ashamed of it.

She doesn’t say anything, but unzips the zipper on her skirt, letting it pool around her feet as she steps out of it, her tight top following as she crosses her arms and lifts it up. His eyes watch her carefully and she likes the need to be dominant. She knows that feeling as well. “I want you to touch me.” She says, feeling strange saying it allowed but it makes him move. His hand glides against her torso and she takes a deep breath as he moves her hair, standing behind her. His lips find the pulse point again and she wonders if he knows she likes that, that it is her erotic zone. She leans her head on his shoulder and moves his hand down, under the lacey excuse for panties that were completely soaked.

She hears his breath, his sudden intake as he slips in between her folds. He circles one finger around her clit, before moving them lower, gently easing a finger inside, sinking it into her and she moans aloud again.

Jesse knows what he wants to do and after a few more movements, removes his hand. He comes to her front, and lightly kisses her. “Sit on the bed.” He requests and she complies, falling backward onto it, the slight bounce making her giggle.

“Jesse,” she says, her voice like velvet and he looks at her. “Remove some clothes.” She says and he laughs. Starting with his tie and then his dress shirt, he bares his torso for her, happy to comply. By the look in her eyes, she isn’t disappointed. He wasn’t a 6 pack type but he was lean and muscle. She liked it a lot. With his shirt removed, she scoots forward, and brings him closer by wrapping her finger around his waistband and pulling him, where she undoes it, shimming the jeans down his thighs and to his ankles where he steps out of them. He puts his hand on her shoulder to take off his socks.

She wants to take off his briefs but he stops her, knowing that if she were to do anything to him, he probably wouldn’t last as long as he wanted too. “Sit back, Rachel.” He requests and with a pout she moves away, and he kneels in front of her, catching his thumbs around her underwear and pulling them down so she’s exposed. “Tell me if it doesn’t feel right.” He says as he spreads her legs and her heart jumps in her throat as she maintains eye contact. “Every person is different,” his thumb traces lightly that path he felt before and she has to bite her lip as he comes closer, “every need is different,” he says his breath hitting her clit and she can feel tightening inside in response.

It was a first for Rachel that a guy started with oral like this. She was used to being teased with fingers after a heavy make out session and dry-humping each other, but this was different in the good way. She liked it that he wanted to focus on her, to make sure he did what she liked. It wasn’t the first time a guy went down on her, but it was the first time a guy had told her to tell him if it felt weird, almost like she never considered it before.

Jesse worked slowly, too. It was a pleasant torture. He barely separated her folds, gently tracing his tongue between them and it started a fire inside Rachel. She leaned backward until her back met his bed and she spread her legs further apart, when he started to show his skills. He parted her folds, happy to find her almost dripping and inserted two fingers into her, his mouth sucking gently on her clit so as not to overwhelm her just yet. He listens to her noises, the moans and squeals as he moved his fingers in and out of her, adding a third to widen her a bit and the groan she elicited for him, make his cock twitch in his briefs.

He sucked harder, nipping her and loving when she curled her legs around him. He was happy to find he could insert a fourth, and he did. He pushed harder, curling his fingers around her, hearing her breath start and stop when he did. “Jesse,” it was a strangled cry and he pulled on her clit, replace his mouth with his thumb as he watched her come undone. Her walls clenched around his fingers and she cried out, her teeth biting down on her arm to muffle the cry. He didn’t mind, wanting her to be comfortable.

He removed his hand, wiping it on the shirt he has discarded and moved onto the bed beside her, watching as she came down from the high, her eyes darker. “You want to rest now?” He asks and her eye widen in surprise and she sits up, looking at him on even ground, her chest still moving with labored breath.

“I want to feel you inside of me.” She tells him and he nods, reaching toward his nightstand, where he grabs a condom from. She plucks it out of his hands and lays it between them as she reaches behind her and undoes her bra while he stands and removes his briefs. She watches him, liking the view. She wonders if he’ll push her away if she tries to take him in her mouth again and decides against it as she wants him inside her. She moves toward the side of the bed, opening the wrapper and rolling the condom onto him. His hiss of air, the sudden intake of breath made her smile, happy to know he did like her hands, would probably enjoy her mouth too.

He opens his eyes, not realizing he closed them and stares down at Rachel, sitting on his bed, staring up at him, her hand still wrapped around the base of his cock. He leans down, cupping her face and she drops her hand as he kisses her. She could taste herself but found she didn’t mind it at all this time around. His kiss was gentle, the mood changing from frantic to a slow burn. She moves herself back toward his pillows and he follows her, moving between her legs. She can feel him against her, ready to enter but Jesse doesn’t. She wonders if he is holding back.

He sucks on her lower lip and she moans again, the fire building back up inside her. “Jesse,” she whines and he moves his lips down her throat to her chest. She moves her arms up, locking them behind her head as her hips thrust against his, looking for friction but he moves away. His hand curves around one breast, his fingers rolling the nipple into a more hardened point and his lips work on her other. His mouth his hot against it and as he suckles it she swears she felt and orgasms building. “Harder,” she gets out. She was surprised by how much she wanted him, didn’t know that a dance in a nightclub would turn into this, into her wanting him more than she thought she could. Her pulse racing against his control, heightened by his response when his fingers pinched and his grip tightened around her, his teeth pulling her nipple high, the pain turning to pleasure and she was positive she was completely wet that it was running out of her.

Jesse pulled away and looked at her, her brown hair curling around her, her makeup smudged a bit by the heat of them but she was beautiful, everything he wanted embodied in front of him. It had only been a little over a week and they still had a lot to learn from each other but he was positive he had fallen for her already, that he would do anything to make her happy. She was like air to him and he was desperate to breathe. “What is it?” She asks, loosening a hand to run down his face, her voice softer, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion.

“Later,” he tells her, kissing her hard as he positions himself and moves into her. She makes sounds against his lips and he swallows everyone of them as he moves slowly inside, his resolve already wavering as he moves without resistance. He positions one arm around her, holding his weight off her while the other cups her breast, squeezing and kneading it. He works slowly and Rachel ran her nails down his back, wondering if she’d see marks in the morning. He worked it in carefully and gently. When he was so far in, he’d move it almost fully out before repeating it. It made Rachel crazy with need and he liked it, watching her come undone again.

“Jesse, please.” She murmured against his lips and he broke. He pushed it in again before starting to thrust. Rachel was stretched around him and felt like she was in heaven. He moved inside of her at a faster pace and her hips moved to meet him. He broke the kiss, nuzzling her neck and she could hear him panting, trying not to cum just yet, to experience her a little more. When she made her walls tighten around him, she heard him groan in pleasure, her name falling from his lips.

She felt his tongue on her neck and then he sucked hard on a spot just above her collar bone. His other hand fell to her clit, his thumb rubbing it as he continued. Rachel angled her hips up as he started thrusting hard, her legs opening wider than before. She could feel him everywhere and she was winding up like a doll begging for release. She knew she was saying something, pleading because Jesse kissed her hard, his thumb didn’t let up and their hips were moving in sync at a fast pace. She was so wet and he was shaking but he held back, waiting for her. His tongue searched her mouth and she sucked his, hoping he’s moan again, which he did.

The combinations of sensations from his mouth slanted over hers to his thumb to his dick hard inside of her, working in and out, sends her into overdrive and she closed her legs tight around him, and he can’t help but fall into her, cumming with her. It’s wasn’t planned but he shatters his control and groans as he meets his climax with her shuddering against him.

Jesse is the first to move, Rachel is still out of commission and for a second he thought she might have passed out but when he comes back from the restroom, a pair of night pants on and holding shirt and pants for her, he sees her smiling, curled up in his blankets. She giggles when their eyes meet and sits up, not caring if he looked at her chest and not her face, but he didn’t. He handed her the clothes and kissed her head. When he moved away he had a huge grin on his face, clearly enjoying watching her bliss.

“You change and I’ll find us a snack.” He says and walks out of the room. She happy he thinks of their needs but is a little bit saddened to be left alone. He hasn’t even cuddled with her.

When he comes back, he has a plate of fruit and two glasses of water. He moves into bed next to her and she doesn’t waste a second before curling into his side. She picks a grape off the plate and he checks his phone. “Another hot date waiting?” She asks, trying to sound like she’s joking but she’s a little offended.

He unlocks his phone and shows the millions of text messages on his phone. “Nope, just scheduling meetings.” He replies as she openly watches him open text message after text.

“What do you do for a living?” She finally remembers to ask as she holds a piece of melon to his lips. He bites it and chews before answering.

“I’m a professor for an art college.” He says absently and she wonders which one but doesn’t ask as he uses the arm that around her to help him text. “We have board meeting soon to go over semester plans and some teachers are wanting to know what I’m doing, so our lessons don’t overlap.” He explains and she is still wrapping her head around the fact the he teaches at a college. She always imagined him in some corporate building, head of a department with a man secretary following him around with his schedule.

“You’re so young, though.” Is what she brilliantly says instead. He laughs, finally surprised by her response and looks at her, his eye alight with amusement and she blushes, happy to have his attention. He looks back at his phone, hits send and then places it on his nightstand. He pulls the covers over them and settles the plate on her side’s nightstand.

“I’m not that young.” He says, pulling her in tighter and she rests an arm over his torso, still blissfully satisfied. “And technically, I’m not a real professor, just an interim one.” He says and she can hear the sleep in his voice. “I’m employed as a professor for certain classes and I finished schooling early, so it didn’t take until I was thirty.” He yawns and so does she. She wants to ask what he teaches, where he works but her body is against her. “Sleep, Rach,” he says, and she can’t help but obey.

* * *

His hand grips her hip, trying to keep her still as his tongue swirls around her clit, pulling moans from her as his fingers slide in and out, two of them spreading her as she grows more slick. She feels the orgasm building beneath his tongue. Her hands run through his hair, pulling him tighter against her sex and he nips on her clit, making her crying out in pleasure as she topples from her cliff, shuddering against his mouth as he slowly moves his fingers, helping her ride it out.

“Jesse,” she breathes, a smile across her face. He comes from under the covers, leaving a searing kiss on her lips and she shudders under him. She can feel him as hard as a rock against her leg as he settles next to her, his hand still inside her, moving around. She moans again, turning toward him and wrapping a leg over him, positioning him where his fingers were.

He knows where she’s going with this and pulls away from her. She whines but doesn’t protest more than that as she hears a wrapper crinkle and then he’s back.

* * *

After they finally get up, he stands at the bar. The coffee maker whirls to life and she wraps her arms around him, leaning her head on his back. He runs his hand along her arm and she sighs in contentment. They have officially hit madness with the speed of their relationship. After a month together, they had all their friends worried for their sanity. At her place, Kurt was ready to start an intervention and while she hadn’t actually met his friends, he told her that one named Chris, who he went to high school with, said that they should probably spend a bit of time apart, to which she promptly denied. It wasn’t like they were with each other day in and day out. He had his meetings and she had work as well as preparing for classes now as January started.

Was she more at his place than at home? Yes. But she only had a toothbrush and a few articles of clothing. Mostly she stole his. Like right now, she was in one of his t-shirts. He moves and she moves with him, causing laughter to fill the kitchen but she lets him go and moves toward the living room.

“Are these your lesson plans?” She asks as she nears his desk.

“Yea, they’re for the upcoming semester.” She hears some clanging of mugs and the fridge opening as she thumbs through the papers, finding essay pages. “Also finals from last semester as well, to see what I need to improve on.” But Rachel isn’t really listening, she’s more focused on the class title on the papers.

“Babe,” she asks, turning toward him, the paper in her hands and he looks at her, away from the brewing coffee. “Where do you teach?” She asks, her voice shaking a little. His eyes show concern and he moves towards her “Where are you employed currently?” She asks again, freaking out a little.

He pauses and stills, “NYADA.” He answers and she feels her heart drop to her feet.

“How did you not tell me this?” Rachel stares at the paper in her hands. That was her class next semester, her last semester.

“I don’t understand,” he says, talking softly, knowing her temper was high. “Rachel, you have to tell me what’s wrong.” He repeats and she knows how much communication means to him. How it works to nullify their anger at each other and how it allows for them to be free with each other and not hide any of their wants.

“I’m a senior at NYADA, Jesse.” She says, veiled anger in her voice, tears threatening to fall her eyes. She was shocked and confused. “And you’re my teacher.” She finishes and looks at him, who stares there as if nothing is wrong. “Jesse, I’m your student,” she says again, emphasizing student and yet Jesse does nothing, just watches her with slight amusement which angers her. “How are you so calm?” She lashes out, throwing the paper back on his desk, “did you know about this?” She asks, whirling on him. What were the consequences of this if they got found out? Could he be fired? Would he be put on that list? Oh god…

“Actually, I didn’t know as the classes haven’t been fully assigned,” he says and brings her back, his voice calming her, “but I guess we were fated to meet one way or another.”

“Jesse, what if we’re found out? You could be fired!” She worries and he walks over to her, looping his arms around her.

“You’re more of a drama queen than I am,” he chuckles, leaning his forehead against hers but she’s still worried and so he leans back, keeping one arm around her, while moving the other to hold her face, his thumb drifting across her temple and into her hair. “NYADA has no rules for dating between professors and students and even if you end up in my class I won’t help you pass it.” He says and though miffed that he thinks she would need help to pass, she comforted by his words. “If people find out somehow, if they talk bad about you or me, ignore them.” He says, “and don’t hide it from me thinking you can handle it on your own. That isn’t fair to me or to us.” She nods and wraps her around around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

“I think I’m falling for you, Jesse St. James.” She says into his neck and he holds her tighter, happy by her confession.

“I love you, too.” He says and feels her kiss his neck. “Wait,” He pulls away from her hug, “you have work in two hours and I have a meeting at one.” She looks at him with puppy eyes and he’s never met a girl who loved sex or sex with him that much. “We just made it out of bed,” he tries and she laughs in response.

“I don’t care.” Rachel says as the coffee maker beeps in the background. Her hands trail down his torso, her fingers hooking into his waistband. “I want you already,” she says and moves a hand inside to touch him. He wasn’t even wearing underwear. He looks at her, her hair was still a mess from waking up, his shirt clinging to her body.

“Rach,” he warns, catching her hand and pulling it back. “Let’s breathe for a second.” He says, pulling her into a hug. “I’m not dating you for sex but because I enjoy your personality and the way you are.” He pulls back and looks at her, “I want more to this than that bedroom.” He says, kissing her lightly.

She knew he was right but didn’t like being scolded, even when it was delivered it the form of a romantic confession. “I understand,” she agrees, “but,” he knew there’d be a but. “In my defense, it’s been at least two days since I got to spend the night and this morning was the first time in said two days because we came home after dinner and promptly passed out.” She argues and looks at him with her defying eyes that make him want to smile.

“And still we can wait and have coffee and talk to each other. Obviously there is still a lot we don’t know.” His eyes flick toward the desk and she hate that he’s right again. She wraps her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his chin and sighing as he rubs a hand down her back. “Come on. Coffee’s ready.”

* * *

“Alright, Class,” Jesse says from the front of the room, his eyes skipping over his girlfriend in the front row. He did the research and their school had zero rules against or about professors and students dating and extra research said that though most school discourage for blatant reasons, nothing can be done because both parties are consenting adults. He didn’t bring it up to the head of the college and Rachel also didn’t see reason to do it either. Their relationship wasn’t about getting better grades or influencing him to give her an easy A. “You all had your assignments over the weekend and I hope you prepared.” He looked down at his sheet. “Does someone want to volunteer or shall we go alphabetically.” He asks, looking over the crowd of students.

Rachel had worked hard on prepared in the short time and also making a homemade meal for her boyfriend’s birthday. He was already wearing her present which made her smile. The only evidence of their relationship in the classroom. “Well that’s disappointing.” He murmurs to himself, loud enough for others to hear. Rachel looks down but even she had a bout of nerves. It was her first official assignment of her final semester and she wanted to do above and beyond for it.

He taps his pen on the lectern, looking around the hall. “This isn’t just a singing class, people.” He looks out over the class. He sighs and walks around, “This is to prepare you for auditions, to be sure of how you’ll command an audience when your left singing before two very judgmental people who already have an idea of who they want in their roles.” Rachel notices how he commands the floor himself, how all of their eyes are focus on him. How he didn’t get into an arts college fails her. She’s heard him sing in the shower, when he cooks, even when he does laundry. His voice is beautiful and he has so much power in him. “I know it’s scary, especially for the seniors who are expecting to get the first role they apply for because they went to the great NYADA,” he laughs at his own joke which only she understands because she knows his past.

Jesse looks over the crowd again. “Going once?” He asks and Rachel wants to raise her hand, to summon the courage but her hand feels like lead. “Going twice?” He continues. She hears the sigh in his voice as he pulls out the attendance sheet, maybe that’s what triggers her and her arm shoots up, her hand in the air. “Yes, Ms. Berry?” He asks, his eyebrow quirked up.

“I want to go first.” She replies and he doesn’t smile, doesn’t clap, he looks at her with interested eyes, wondering just how she’ll do.

He nods, setting the attendance sheet down. “Mr. Alder,” he says and a guy squeaks in the back. “Thank Ms. Berry for saving you,” the class laughs and the student shrinks a bit in his chair. He turns his eyes back to Rachel, waving her up on the stage as he takes her seat to watch. “And have you fully prepared a song that tells a story that has not been used in an on-stage musical, Ms. Berry?”

She stands in front of the crowds, her peers looking back at her and nods, “I have.” She responds. He makes a signal to one of his teaching assistants and there’s a beat of silence before the music kicks on. She watches as Jesse hides a slow smile with his hand, his eyes changing from that of a strict teacher to her humoring boyfriend.

 

_E_ _verybody screamed when I kissed the teacher_ …


End file.
